GWF Royal Rumble
by The Ultimate Ebil
Summary: The GameWrestling Federation presents the Royal Rumble! I suck at Summaries..if you have any suggestions for characters fpr the rumble, message me. the .com/randomstuff means add that to the end of you tube
1. Intro, Schedule and GWF Tag Team Match

The Royal Rumble

Fireworks set off in all directions. A mixture of red, blue and green sparks fly around the sold out arena in Mobius. The crowds cheer like a loud rock band at full hype. It's the first ever Game Wrestling Federation Royal Rumble!! The theme song, Neverending Possibilities blares through the speakers, with the crowd singing along in sheer hype. The GWF is split up into three different brands, the powerful WAR, the high flying Melee, and the extreme Brawl. 30 Superstars, 10 from each brand, will have a chance at winning a prized ticket to Wrestlemania! Since this is the first Show of GWF, the champions shall also be named tonight. Lets go over to our host for this evening, From Pokemon Pearl, it's Lucas and Barry!

Lucas: "Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the first ever GWF show, the Royal Rumble!"

Barry: "This is going to be amazing folks! 30 of your favourite video game stars battle it out in an over the top rope brawl! The winner goes to the 'crème de la crème' of GWF, Wrestlemania!"

Lucas: "Since when did you learn French Barry?"

Barry: "That doesn't matter. Let's look at the championship lineup for tonight!"

GWF Tag Team Championship (Melee)

Team Chaotix (Vector & Espio w/ Charmy) vs. Crash & Crunch Bandicoot w/Coco

World Tag Team Championship (WAR) 

Lucas & Ness vs. Metal Man and Air Man

Women's Championship (Intershow) 

Samus Aran vs. Amy Rose vs. Splash Woman

United States Championship (Melee)

Luigi vs. Mitsurugi

Inter-game Championship (WAR)

Jin Kazama vs. Solid Snake

GWF Championship (Melee)

Sonic vs. Mario

World Heavyweight Championship (WAR)

Fox vs. Megaman

Extreme Rules (Brawl)

Wario vs. 'The Apprentice' Starkiller

ROYAL RUMBLE 

Lucas: Well, an action packed night for tonight! What match are you most looking forward too Barry?

Barry: I've got to say, even though the Royal Rumble is going to be amazing, but the match between Sonic and Mario is going to be an all out war. Two rivals fighting it out, in what has officially become a Steel Cage one fall to finish match.

Music: .com/watch?v=E28chYCEo_M

Lucas: Oh Hey! Looks like we are starting tonight with the bout for the GWF Tag Team Championships!

"The following match is a Tag Team match for the GWF Tag Team Championships! Accompanied by Coco Bandicoot, at combined weight of 534 pounds, from Wumpa Island, Crash & Crunch Bandicoot!"

Lucas: This is probably one of the best teams I've seen for a while, even better than an Elite Four Team, you have the Speed and Quickness of Crash, the sheer power of Crunch, and the tactical and quick thinking of Coco.

Barry: I wouldn't bet money of the Bandicoot's just yet Lucas, because they have these guys to answer too.

Music: .com/watch?v=aerP6_ouRtg

"Accompanied by Charmy Bee, at a combined weight of 520 pounds, the detectives of Mobius, Vector and Espio, Team Chaotix!"

Barry: See Lucas? Never think too quickly.

Lucas: I do see Barry. But either way, it will be a tough pair of champs.

The match started out with Crash and Espio in the ring. Espio looks focus, while Crash just looks chilled and relaxed, leaning in the corner. Espio looks pretty frustrated at Crash because of his laid back attitude. Eventually, they walked to the middle of the ring, and engaged the classic Collar and Elbow tie-up. Crash quickly locked in a headlock. Espio pushed him into the ropes. As Crash rebounded, Espio ducked down, looking for a Back Body Drop. He didn't get one, as Crash jumped over, rolling up with a Sunset Flip. One!..Espio rolls out of the pin attempt with ease. With sudden speed, Espio hit a front dropkick to Crash's face. Crash recoiled, Espio ran, rebounded and and landed another front dropkick to Crash's shoulder. Espio continued to work on the shoulder throughout the next few minutes of their bout. He Irish-Wipped into the turnbuckle, then ran at him when Crash hit it. Coco suddenly shouted something out. Crash quickly jumped to the top rope, causing Espio to crash into the turnbuckle. As he stumbled away, Crash looked to go for a highflying move. Vector suddenly ran across the apron and landed a haymaker to Crash's leg, causing him to literally 'crash' to the floor. Espio quickly covered Crash. One! Two! Thr-! Crash kicked out in the nick of time. Espio, frustrated again, tags out to the 305 pound Vector. Crash had to get the tag to Crunch. He tried crawling towards his metallic fisted partner. Vector rushed in and clamped a leg lock on his hurt leg. Crash tried scrabbling for the ring rope, the pain was getting to him. He tried kicking up his other leg to kick Vector in the face.

It worked, and Vector hit the turnbuckle. Crash dived for Crunch, and managed to tag him. Crunch ran in and landed a giant clothsline, almost flattening Vector. Crash rolled out of the ring, hitting the floor with a smack, holding his knee in pain. Meanwhile in the ring, Crunch was dominating the match. He had Vector in the corner, he charged an elbow into his jaw. Crunch then Irish-Whipped him across the ropes. When he rebounded back, Crunch showed off his impressive strength by executing a giant Military Press Slam. The whole ring shook. Crash managed to climb back up to the apron. Espio called out to Charmy. Charmy flew up and started jeering the referee. With the referee distracted, Espio grabbed a chair and threw it at Crunch from across the ring. Crunch turned around. Vector used the opportunity to slam a low blow to Crunch. Charmy flew back down. Vector picked up Crunch in an Argentine Clutch. He did a reverse Steam Roller attack that he calls the 'Gators' Jaws' Vector smiles, and gives Espio and Charmy thumbs up. He didn't notice Crash was back at his post. He went for the cover. One! Two! Crash climbed to the tope rope…Thr-Crash leapt off, with a flying splash, snapping off the pin attempt. Vector was completely dumbfounded. Crunch landed a giant hook to Vectors' face. Crunch dragged him to his corner and tagged Crash. Crunch Irish Whipped Vector to the ropes. Espio did a blind tag to Vector, making him the legal man. Crunch grabbed Vector, and executed a backbreaker. With Vector still over Crunch's knee, Crash did a slingshot Leg drop. Espio ran in with a dropkick to Crash's leg. He then clotheslined Crunch out the ring. Espio thinks he has it in the bag. He climbs to the top rope. He prepares himself, and then pulls off a 450 splash. Crash suddenly rolled out of the way, sending Espio slamming to the mat. Crash gets up and sees his opportunity. He beckons Espio to get up. Espio crawls to his feet. Crash grabs him, and pulls off a C4! A standing moonsault slam. He calls the 'Wumpa Bazooka', after one his favorite items in CB3: Warped. Crunch runs in and clotheslines Vector. Crash rolls Espio over to make the cover. One! Two! Three! Crash gets the victory!

"Here are your winners, and the new GWF Tag Team Champions, Crash and Crunch Bandicoot!"

Lucas: What a bout! Crash went through a lot in that match, but he came through with that incredible Moonsault Slam.

Barry: Crash looks on wobbly legs though.

It was true, Crash had to pull himself up off the ground with the ring ropes. Crunch slid into the ring with the belts, and gave one to Crash. The two bandicoots shook hands, and held their new titles above their heads. Crash could hardly put any pressure on his injured leg though. Crunch and Coco helped him out of the arena, and backstage.

Lucas: Ouch…Good Job he's on Melee, he has until Friday to recover.

Barry: I don't think so, he's in the Royal Rumble as well later tonight. And Team Chaotix look none to happy about their loss. Look at Vectors' eyes!

Crash looks back at Team Chaotix. He laughs slightly, holding his belt up for them to see. Vector was losing his temper rapidly. Up next is the 3 Man, or woman should I say, Elimination match for the Woman's champion ship!


	2. Woman's Championship & The Bounty

Barry: Okay People! It's time for an awesome upcoming match. A Three Way elimination Match between 3 experienced divas!

Lucas: But first, to help call the action in this exciting match up, it's our good friend, also from the Pokemon series, it's Dawn!

Dawn: Thanks guys! It's so exciting! This whole place, as well as the Royal Rumble! Can I commentate for the Rumble as well? Pleeeeeeeeeeaaase?

Lucas: You sure can! Now you interviewed the Diva's who are competing next earlier, who do you think has the most drive to win?

Dawn: Samus looks ready to fight, she's going to be making her entrance in her world famous Power Suit, but will be wrestling in her Zero Suit. Amy looks to going for a fun experience. Splash Woman has her mind completely focused on the gold.

Barry: Wait! Before this match starts something's going on backstage. Let's take a look.

**BACKSTAGE**

Tails was walking through the corridors of the arena, he came to the Bandicoot's locker room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Coco called from behind it. "Tails, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sonics' friend. Coco opened the door. "Hi, what brings you here?" she smiled. "I came to see how Crash was…I never seen Chaotix be so brutal…I mean I know Vector has a high temper but.." "Well…Crash is having a checkup at the moment, we're not sure if he can participate in the rumble tonight." In the locker room behind them, there was a medical team checking up on Crash's knee. His knee cap had a minor fracture, but it was still rather painful, Crash could hardly put any wait on it. The leg hold Vector had locked in earlier made it worse.

In Team Chaotix, Vector had lost his temper. "GOD! What happened out there guys?!?" He bellowed. "Vector! Calm down. We lost one match! It doesn't mean we're out of the running yet!" Espio tried to talk reasonably with the 440 pound, 6'7 Gator. "I don't know what your talking about, 'Out of the Running', you were the one who was pinned! If you hadn't blind tagged me it would have been FINE! JUST FINE!!" Vector shouted. "You need to keep a lid on your temper. You have a chance to get the Bandicoots back later tonight, in the Royal Rumble." Charmy suggested. "No need. Just because we're detectives do missions, it doesn't mean we can set missions for people. I've set a 10k bounty for anyone who can eliminate Crash and Crunch for the rumble." Vector smiled. "WHAT?!" Charmy and Espio gasped in unison.

**ARENA**

Music: /watch?v=N5UyP4eVkP8&

Dawn: Okay! Here we go with the match for the Women's Championship.

Fireworks fly out of the ground as Power Suit Samus Screw attacks out of a platform, and lands with grace on her feet. A ring bell sounded.

"The following contest is a Three Way Elimination match, and it is for the GWF Women's Championship. Entering first, from the Planet Zebes, Samus Aran!"

Lucas: Wow! Nice Entrance. It's like the entrance of the legendary Rey Mysterio. Even though I can't see her face at the moment, but you can bet that she's ready to go!

Samus gets into the ring, she looks around at the crowd, who are pretty much going crazy for her. He readies her self. Her arm cannon expanded. She pointed it at the sky, and fired her Zero Laser! The sparks fly in all directions, the audiences 'Oooooooohhh's are deafening. Eventually, the Power Suit crumbled away, revealing her sleek and sexy Zero Suit.

Barry: H-Hey…She looks good tonight.

Dawn: Barry, stop fantasizing.…

Music: /watch?v=0udI061xg4Y

Amy walks out onto the stage, carrying her Piko Piko Hammer over her shoulder. The crowd cheered like wild. She raised it high in the air for all to see.

"And now heading down to the ring, from Mobius, Amy Rose!"

Barry: I have a feeling that that Hammer is going to come into play at some point in this match. I just have that nagging feeling...

Dawn: Stop being so judgmental Barry, it's her signature item, it represents who she is. Just because she has a weapon doesn't mean she's going to use it..

Lucas: _She_ may not use it, but the next Diva might…

Music: /watch?v=1u1nm3e-TIg

Barry: Ah, good point

Splash Woman came on to the stage, wearing a mermaid like dress, but sea blue wrestling tights underneath with a picture of a tidal wave on them. As she walked down the ramp, light, light blue fireworks set off on the stage.

"And Finally, now residing in The Ocean, DRN-067, Splash Woman!"

Lucas: Yes, Splash Woman can be very vicious, and can really hold her own against our male superstars like Megaman.

Dawn: It'll be interesting to see how this match goes for Splash.

Barry: Hey, no offense to Amy, but her chances of victory are pretty slim against these two top Divas.

Dawn: ..hmm…I hate to doubt Amy's ability, but I think you may be right.

As the referee held up the Women's Championship belt, confirming the bout was for it, Amy slightly backed into the corner, while Splash Woman and Samus locked eyes, ready to battle. As soon as the second bell of the match sounded, signaling that the competitors could start. Samus and Splash Woman instantly traded blows with each other. Amy decided it was wise to just stay out of the way for a while. Splash Woman managed to get the upper hand, brawling Samus into the turnbuckle. She preceded to land sharp knife edge chops to Samus's chest. After ten grueling shots, Amy rushed in to help, nailing Splash with a picture perfect German suplex. She immediately went for a pin, but only got a One count. Splash Woman crawled to her knees, only to have a boot to the stomach by Amy. A sudden dropkick by Samus floored Amy, then Samus picked Splash Woman off of the ground. She locked in a standing arm wrench. She then spring-boarded off of the ropes and landed a DDT. She went for a cover, which Splash kicked out of at One and a half. She wasn't going to go down easy. Amy got back up and threw Samus over the top rope, like a preview of the Royal Rumble. Amy attempted to pick up Splash Woman, but got a punch to the stomach. Splash quickly ran off the ropes, connecting with a clothesline to Amy, getting a Two count in the cover. Splash Woman then applied a Boston Crab to Amy, hoping that she would tap out. Amy tried to crawl for the ropes, but Splash had the hold in pretty tight. She suddenly flipped the hold into a surprising roll up, getting a one count. Amy was rewarded with her clever counter with a kick to the head from Splash. Samus suddenly crawled into the ring, and shoved Splash into the corner. She landed a quick jab to the face, then ran to the opposite turnbuckle and ran from it. She hit Splash with a huge dropkick to the gut, making her fall to a sitting position. Samus climbed to the second rope, and lifted herself into the air with the top rope, then swung back down with another drop kick. Amy appeared to team up with Samus, dragging Splash out of the turnbuckle, and landing a mean standing leg drop. Samus ran off the ropes and connected an elbow drop. She then pointed to the top rope, which the audience strongly approved of. She went over to the turnbuckle and jumped to the top rope. She steadied herself, while Amy got Splash Woman into position. Samus then dived with an amazing 630 drop, two full front flips! It's the Screw Attack! Samus covers. One! Two! Thr-Wait a minute!

Lucas: Something's distracted the referee, is that?

Dawn: Yes it's Tornado Man! What's he doing out here?

As Tornado Man argued with the referee, Samus broke up her own pin with fury. She shouted at Tornado Man to get the hell out. Splash used this distraction, to grab and smash the Woman's title over Samus's head. Tornado Man jumps down from the apron, as Splash Woman rolls Samus onto her shoulder. One! Two! Three! Samus is eliminated. Splash gets up and showboats to the crowd. She didn't remember that this was an elimination match, and that Amy was still around. Taking a big risk, she spring-boarded off the second rope and landed a sharp flying reverse DDT, making Splash land on the back of her neck. Splash rolled around on the ground in pain. Amy pinned her. One! Two! THREE!!

Dawn: Amy has won the GWF Women's Title! Against all odds!

Lucas: Incredible! The Diva with seemingly the least chance of victory gains the win!

"Here is your winner, and the NEW, GWF Woman's champion! Amy Rose!"

Amy literally starts dancing round the ring, amazed that the Woman's title is in her grasp. Splash Woman rolls out the ring, absolutely livid. Her face was going a scary red color. On the over side of the ring, Samus was smiling, politely clapping. Amy was still in shock and delight. She stands on one of the Turnbuckle second rope, holding the belt high in the air. Splash Woman suddenly makes a dive for the ring, but Samus intercepts her ambush attempt, suddenly connecting with a swing neck breaker to the concrete floor. Amy climbed out the ring, to be greeted by Samus, who raised Amy's hand up in recognition of her status of Champ.

Barry: Amazing! I never thought Amy could pull it off!

Lucas: Anything can happen in this company! Anything!

Dawn: Woo! Go Amy! You deserve that title!

Lucas: A great match we have witnessed Ladies and Gentlemen, proving that cheaters never prosper. Up next, the Bout for the United States Title, between the Green Wonder Luigi and Mitsurugi!

**BACKSTAGE **

Amy bounded through the curtain with ecstasy filling her face. The Sonic Team was waiting. "Amy!" Sonic smiled. "Oh yeaah! Whose the best!" She chanted, giving Sonic probably the biggest hug she'd ever given. "Urk!" Sonic choked slightly. "You earned that victory Amy!" Knuckles smirked. "Yeah, by the end of the night, we'll all be golden. I'll thrash Mario's ass and Knuckles, you'll dominate the Rumble!"

Tails was just around the corner. Not once did Sonic mention him. "……" He was silent. "Sonic, just a question, the match between you and Mario is a Steel Cage, I know that Mario is an expert at adjusting to his surroundings, and you usually like a lot of space to move in.." Knuckles enquired. "Well my friend, I would be honored if the Woman's Champion and the Future Royal Rumble winner would join me at ringside, along with my best buddy Tails of course." Sonic smiled. Tails felt a bit sick. Sonic had remembered him, but seemingly didn't have any plans for him 'Getting Golden'.

Luigi was in the Mushroom Kingdom locker room. "Okay bro! Now's your time-a to shine-a!" Mario spoke encouraging words to his younger brother. "Remember, when the chance-a comes, hit the Green-a Missile! He'll-a never know what-a hit a him." There was a knock on the door. Before anyone could answer, a small letter passed through the letterbox. Mario picked it up. It was a leaflet advertising the Team Chaotix's bounty on Crash.

Crash was in his locker room, watching videos of old Royal Rumbles, mainly the 1994 one, where Bret Hart survived the rumble with a leg injury, so he was watching to see how 'The Hitman' managed. There was suddenly a knock on his door. He turned around, and the door swung open. "Hey Crash." It was Altair from Assassin's Creed. "There's nothing personal at the moment, it's just what I do, I take up the bounties." Crash seemed stunned. "What do you mean bounty?!"

**Attention: From this Chapter on, every Chapter will feature two matches. Thx. **

**Ebil**


	3. United StatesWorld Tag Team Matches

Crash quickly dived out of the door, he hit the ground and rolled. He grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut, locking it. Hammering was heard from the other side. Crash collapsed on the ground. He sat up against the wall, holding his knee in pain. 'Holy God…Altair said something about a bounty…' he thought. He looked at his Tag Team Belt. 'I may have a hunch on who set it on me…must be on my toes…' He hauled himself up off of the floor. Crunch appeared on the scene. "Crash? What happened bro?" he asked in slight panic. "Somebody's put a bounty on our heads Crunch. That Assassin guy Altair just tried to take me out. He's in the locker room at the moment. Crunch cautiously approached the door, with his right hand raised. He wrenched open the door, and as soon as Altair shot out, he was leveled and knocked out by a sharp fist to the face. As Crunch and Crash dragged Altair to his locker room, Crunch turned to Crash. " I think we owe Team Chaotix a visit." he simply said.

Somewhere else backstage, a largish group of superstars, including the Babylon Rouges, Guile, Hwoarang, and plenty others, were waiting outside an office. The door suddenly opened. The chairman of GWF stood there. To everyone's surprise, the chairman was a typical gamer, around about 20. "Good evening gentlemen." He said with an English accent. "I suppose you are here to pick your Rumble numbers. Come in! Make yourselves at home. Before you ask, I am your Chairman, my name is Harry Carter, but you can call me The Ultimate Ebil. It's a pleasure to meet my favorite Video Game Characters."

**ARENA **

Music: /watch?v=85jQWI2T8pE #

Lucas: And we are set to kick off the bout for the United States Championship!

Barry: Although the US Title isn't often thought of as a title of high prestige, the belt still attracts some of the best competition around. For example! The Lean, Mean, Green Machine, Luigi!

The arena lights become tinted with green as Luigi's Strikers music starts up, the crowd showing their appreciation for the Green Wonder, who came onto the stage seconds later. The ring bell sounds.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it will determine the United States Championship! Entering first, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 222 pounds, the Green Wonder, Luigi!"

Full of energy and ready to compete, Luigi literally bounced down to the ring, exchanging high fives to the crowd members. He jumped up to the ring apron, and before entering the ring, observed the 100,000 people that turned up for the Rumble. He jumped over the top rope into the ring. Like most other superstars that were competing for a title tonight, he would be double billing, making an appearance in the 30-man over the top rope battle royal.

Barry: Not many people give Luigi enough credit for what he does. He's the brother of the Most Prolific Video Game character in history!

Lucas: Indeed he is, and I don't think Mario himself has forgotten that.

Dawn: I'm still here by the way.

Music: /watch?v=0CpCCSPJm_8&feature

Much like Fit Finlay's old music, a voice sounds, saying "Name's Mitsurugi, remember it." Then his music started up. Mitsurugi came onto the stage, with his trusty Katana in his hand.

"Coming down to the ring at this time, from Bizen, Japan. Weighing in at 243 pounds, Heishiro Mitsurugi!"

Barry: He's not flashy, but he gets the job done all right. Mitsurugi is an inspiration to all the people that wrestle that are just in it to dominate.

Lucas: This match is split between two successful styles, the popular showboat, and the ruthless powerhouse. One of these men is going home with the United States Championship.

The screen zooms out to a corner camera as the United States championship appears on the screen, letting the viewers at home know a championship is up for grabs. Luigi climbs the second rope looking out to the fans. Mitsurugi just stands in the corner, tossing his Katana to one side. Luigi jumps down from the turnbuckle. Mitsurugi locks his eyes on him. Luigi stretches his arms, ready for a battle. The bell sounds a second time, signaling the official beginning to the match. Without a second thought, Mitsurugi almost clothslined Luigi right out of his green hat. Mitsurugi pushed the Green Wonder into a corner, and landed at least 4 back elbows to Luigi's jaw. Luigi unexpectedly retaliated with an elbow of his own. As Mitsurugi staggered back, Luigi scaled the second rope, and landed a perfect front dropkick to Mitsurugi's face. He quickly covers, but doesn't find even a one count. Luigi locks in a classic grounded headlock on the Japanese native. Mitsurugi is in the hold for quite a while, before forcing himself and Luigi on to their feet. Mitsurugi then executed a perfect backdrop, landing Luigi on the back of his neck. Mitsurugi went for a cover, got a decent two. Mitsurugi looked frustrated. He rolled Luigi over onto his stomach, and applied a modified armbar. Luigi tries scrabbling for the ropes. He gets an arm hooked round it. But Mitsurugi holds on for the ref's count of 4, almost disqualifying himself. He backed off, waiting for Luigi to get up, as if sizing him up for a finisher. Luigi suddenly kipped up to his feet; the crowd goes into a frenzy. Mitsurugi is stunned. He charges at Luigi, who just leapfrogs over him. Mitsurugi rebounded off the ropes, and Luigi connected with a back body drop. Luigi now bounced off the ropes with a running elbow drop. He stood up and landed another elbow drop. He stood up again, leapt into the air with his legendary jumping skills, and went to land another elbow drop. But Mitsurugi rolled out of the way, Sending Luigi crashing into the canvas. Luigi rolls to his feet, but suddenly gets hit with the Blade Seeker! Mitsurugi's Jump Sinning Kick finisher! Mitsurugi covers. One! Two! TH-! Luigi kicks out! Mitsurugi is at the end of his tether! He goes to ring side and grabs his katana. The ref quickly runs and tries to get the katana off of him. Mitsurugi ignores him, and goes for a strike with it. Luigi counters with a quick knee to the gut. He goes out on to the apron while the ref gets rid of the Katana. Luigi springboards off the ropes, going for the Green Missile, his diving head-butt. Mitsurugi, out of nowhere, lands the Blade Seeker to a mid-air Luigi! Luigi crashes to the mat as Mitsurugi covers and gets the three count he was longing for.

"Here is your winner and the new United States Champion, Heishiro Mitsurugi!"

Dawn: Ouch…A move like that could break your nose.

Lucas: Unfortunately, even with the crowd on his side Luigi was unable to capture gold here tonight. What do you think his friends and family are thinking?

Barry: It's gonna be fine for The Green Machine. The Mushroom Kingdom folk are a kind bunch, it's only one match. Luigi may be able to get another shot at the title.

Mitsurugi rolls out of the ring and grabs his Katana, holding it over his heads. The crowd gives him a mixed reaction, consisting of cheers, boos, 'Mitsurugi' and 'Mitsurugi Sucks!' chants. Mitsurugi ignores all reaction, and grabs the US belt, and walks back up the aisle. Luigi manages to roll out of the ring, holding his head in pain. Up next, the second tag team match of the night and a big challenge for the PSI Powered team of Lucas and Ness, as they square off against Metal Man and the self proclaimed undefeatable Air Man.

Music: /watch?v=sqTsXETOJBI&feature

"The following match is a tag team mach for the World Tag Team Championship! Introducing the first team, first, from Onett, Eagleland, weighing 210 pounds, Ness! And his partner, from Tazmily Village, weighing 205 pounds, Lucas!"

The two boys come on to the stage. Lucas looks slightly worried, but Ness looks ready, showboating to the crowd. He turns to Lucas and gives him a pep talk. It seems to bring Lucas's spirits up as he nodded in agreement. They got into the ring. Lucas stayed in the corner, while Ness stood on the second rope of the turnbuckle, nodding at the crowd. Suddenly Blue and White fireworks set off in all directions, spooking Lucas out.

Music: /watch?v=M7ezgmzvsaw&feature

Air Man came onto the stage, raising his cannon arm. Metal Man followed closely. He didn't seem that happy. Maybe it was because he was paired with the big headed Air Man, who claims to be unbeatable.

"And the second team. At a combined weight of 725 pounds, both from Wily's Fortress, Metal Man and Air Man!"

Air Man jumped up to the apron. He had to get into the ring. He was one of the very few people that could talk the talk and then back it up. Metal Man was like Mitsurugi, he just went in there and did what he had to do. Lucas tried talking to Ness, begging him to go first. Ness agreed, and Lucas found his way to the apron. It was Ness and Metal Man to start out. Instead of going for the traditional collar-elbow tie-up, Ness decided to strike away at the chest of Metal Man. Ness pushed Metal Man against the ropes, whipping him across the ring. When he bounced back, Metal Man was introduced to a dropkick by Ness. The blow hardly affected him. Ness was shocked to see that. Ness ran to the ropes and went for a cross body. Metal Man effortlessly caught him in mid-air. Lucas, Barry and Dawn commented on how this may be the shortest match of the night. Metal hoisted Ness into a Fireman's Carry, and landed a mean Samoan Drop. Metal went into a cover, which got a surprising two and a half count. Metal picked an already demolished Ness up to his feet. He locked in a modified armbar. The move was applied in the center of the ring, so Ness shouted out for Lucas. Lucas quickly ran into the ring, delivering a kick to Metal's abdomen. It seemed to have some sort of effect on him. As Metal let go of Ness, Ness launched an attack on Metal's stomach, the same place Lucas attacked. Ness then pushed Metal into his teams turnbuckle. He tagged Lucas in, and drove Metal's shoulder into the ring post. Lucas entered the ring and kicked Metal in the stomach. Lucas went running, attempting a clothesline. Metal ran towards him as well, leveling him with the Running STO he calls the Metal Blade! This could be it! As Metal went for the cover, Ness ran in to make the save. As soon as he broke it up, Air Man out of anger, powered into the ring, and almost knocked Ness senseless! The referee shouted at Air Man to get out of the ring. Air obliged, but dragged a downed Ness with him. The ref ordered him to stop. Without listening, Air Man drove Ness's head into the announce table! Metal Man picked Lucas up, then planted him into the ground with another Metal Blade STO. Metal covered, and got three.

"Here are your winners, and the new World Tag Team Champions, Metal Man and Air Man!"

Barry: WOAH! Uncalled for actions by Air Man! What is he thinking?

Lucas: Why was that even needed?

Air Man grabbed his belt, and raised an arm to the sky before leaving. Metal Man followed him in seemingly large anger. He was complaining about the unnecessary attack on Ness. Air Man fired right back haying that they won the belts, and that all that matters. Lucas crawled out of the ring, helping Ness to his feet.

A commercial break is coming up, and after that, the Inter-Game title and the first of three world championships are both up for grabs.


	4. InterGame & Extreme Rules

**BACKSTAGE**

The official Royal Rumble participants, were beginning to draw their numbers for the Rumble. One of the participants shown on Camera was The Sonic Team of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. In the Chairman's office, dealing out the Rumble numbers, were The Ultimate Ebil Harry Carter, the Chairman of GWF and GM of Brawl, The GM of WAR Cortex, and the GM of Melee Eggman. "Ah, Sonic! Knuckles! And Tails!" Harry smiled. "I can guess two of you are here to draw your entry numbers." he said. "Not just that," Sonic said stepping forward. "You might consider calling off the cage match later, and just hand _me_ the title. I mean…come on! Mario? Vs. me? No contest!" he laughed. Harry shrugged. "You never know, you could of course lose…" He said. "What did you say?!" Sonic growled. "Me? Lose to a fat Mustached freak like Mario? You must delusional dude.." Harry sighed. "Look, just draw your numbers and go please. I don't have time for this! I have at least 25 more guys to get through." he said. Sonic grabbed two number containers from the spinner. "Catch!" He laughed, throwing the two balls at Knuckles and Tails. While Knuckles caught his ball with no problem, Tails wasn't expecting it, and it went right into his face. Sonic laughed. "Ah Well, good luck with your number Tails!" Knuckles smiled, opening his ball, and unwrapping his number. His eyes widened, and so did his smile. "Whoaho! I'm definitely winning the Rumble Tonight!" He laughed. Sonic saw his number and smiled and cheered with him as well. "Victory is certain now." he said. On the other side of the room, Tails had opened his number. He sighed at the result. "What you got buddy?" Sonic asked, trying to take the leaflet from Tails' hands. Tails snatched it back. "Hey! Hands off!!" he shouted. Sonic backed away slightly. "Woah, chill Tails." he smiled. He wet out the room, talking with Knuckles. Tails sighed again, sitting down in one of the chairs in the office. Harry came to sit beside him. "What's wrong? You seem pretty p*ssed at Sonic." He said. Tails explained how he heard he'd planned everything for tonight, but never mentioned anything about him. Harry nodded. "I see…" The door opened up suddenly. "Oh, it's you…err, need help getting through the door?" he laughed slightly as the 500 pound Papu Papu, the first boss of the very first Crash Bandicoot game squeezed his way in.

**ARENA **

Dawn: Poor Tails…I can't imagine how he's feeling at the moment, I mean with Sonic and Knuckles just laughing at him.

Lucas: A strong tension being shown in the Chairman's office, it might affect both the GWF Championship match and the Royal Rumble match. But the Show must go on, and more backstage activity is taking place.

**BACKSTAGE **

Crunch rapped on the Chaotix locker room door. "Open up!" He growled. The door opened, and Charmy poked his head out. Almost instantly after seeing Crunch and Crash he called out to the back of the locker room. "VECTOR! IT'S FOR YOU!" he squeaked. Vector trudged to the door. "What do you want?..." he said, sounding bored, not realizing who was at the door. "Answers, now!" Crash said. Vector opened his eyes, after being zoned out by the music playing in his ears. "Oh! It's you two. Come in…" He invited them in. "We'd rather stay out here thanks.." Crunch said. "So, what's going on? Ever since we won these," Crash said, holding up the GWF Tag Team Belt. "Pretty much every one in the locker room has wanted to make us retire early. I have a feeling you know something of it." Vector looked offended. "Why do you think I have anything to do with it?" he complained. "Oh for Crying out loud!!" Espio groaned. He stormed outside with the Bandicoots, slamming the door on Vector's nose. "Okay you two listen, Vector was really bitter about our loss to you two." Espio explained. He set a bounty on both of your heads to anyone who could eliminate you from the Rumble. Some people took it one step ahead and went for you before the Rumble." Crash rolled his eyes. "Yeah…I kinda sussed that…" he moaned. "So, in the rumble, I'm guessing you'll be getting an unwelcome visit…If I'm in there when you are, I promise I'll help you out." Espio finished. "Thanks Es, we'll help you out to." Crash smiled. The two shook hands.

**ARENA**

Barry: I don't think Vector's not gonna like that…

Lucas: Indeed he isn't…

Music: /watch?v=p5qHo1_Fh84

Dawn: Oh yeah! Rock on! Kick ass music!

Barry: You're always one to comment on the music…

Jin Kazama walked on stage. When he reached about halfway, he stopped. He raised one arm to adjust his glove. As he pulled down so it fitted, red lightning fireworks set off on the stage. The bell rang.

"The following contest is for the Inter-Game Championship! Introducing first, from Yakushima, Japan, weighing in at 225 lbs, Jin Kazama!"

Jin jumped up to the apron, he removed the hooded jacket he was wearing, and entered the ring. He climbed to the second rope, and just looked out to the crowd. There was a good, loud reaction for Kazama.

Music: /watch?v=7XvKcWfNiPg&feature

As the music started all heads turned to the stage, waiting for the Soldier of Fortune to come on to the stage, including Jin. Snake didn't appear on stage for at least 2 minutes. Jin walked to the front of the ring and leaned on the ropes chest first, looking at the stage, yawning slightly. Snake suddenly appeared from the crowd, much to the crowds' alarm. He snuck into the ring and locked in a surprise Sleeper Hold. Jin jerked around, due to the surprise pressure put on his neck.

Barry: Ack! This match may be over before it even starts!!

Lucas: I hope not! That's a dirty tactic to use!!

Snake dragged Jin into the center of the ring to stop him from using the rope break rule. Jin struggled to break free of the deadly sleeper. He suddenly jerked back with a desperation Russian Leg Sweep, not only slamming Snake to the floor, but also crushing Snake with his body weight. Under pressure, Snake released the Sleeper hold at last! Jin sprung up to his feet in a Shawn-Michaels like movement. As Snake struggled to his feet, Jin ran against the ropes, and nailed a Big Boot to Snake's chin. The move got a decent two count for Jin, but Snake used force to kick out. Jin got up off of the floor. Snake got to his hands and knees, but Jin just stomped him back down to the floor. Snake tried to get up again. He stood up straight, only to be floored again with a Running Front Dropkick to the face. Jin got up of his feet. He beat his chest two times. He stooped low to ground, hunting Snake. Snake stumbled to his feet, in a bet over position. Jin ran against the ropes and connected with a Scissors Kick, The Demon Scissors! Jin went for the pin. To Jin's surprise, Snake kicked out at two and a half. Jin locked in a modified armbar. Snake suddenly jerked out, rolling over and jumping to his feet, and then almost knocked Jin out with a giant big boot! Snake pinned Jin, and got a two count. Snake then picked Jin up, pushing him into a turnbuckle. He landed a loud chop, then Jin fired right back with a louder one! As Snake stumbled away, Jin ascended to the top rope. He waited for the moment to strike, and then dived with a Diving Spinning Heel Kick. Snake unexpectedly caught his ankle and locked in a strong Ankle Lock. Groaning in pain, Jin tried reaching for the ropes, but Snake wrenched back. His hand balled up into a fist. He pushed up off the ground with his hands, and pulled off a grounded mule kick out of nowhere! Snake was thrown against the ropes, as he rebounded back, he was met with another dropkick, and this one knocked him clean out of the ring! Snake hit the floor with a thud. The referee started the ring out count. Snake sat up dizzily. The referee had gotten to the 4 count. Snake got up to his feet by 6. He stared into the ring at Jin, who was daring him to get backing the ring. At 8, Snake got onto the apron. It looked as if he was going to get back in. At 9, he shook his head and dropped off the apron and started walking back to the locker room. The referee counted 10 and signaled the bell to ring. Jin looked unsatisfied.

"The Winner of this match as a Result of a Count Out, and the NEW, Inter-Game Champion, Jin Kazama!"

The referee gave Jin the Inter-Game belt and raised his hand, but Jin was still staring at Snake. As Snake walked up the ramp, the front row crowd were chanting things like 'coward!'. Jin looked out at the crowd. He shrugged and held the Inter-game title high over his head. The crowd cheered like crazy.

Lucas: A controversial win for Jin.

Barry: Whichever way, it's kinda unnatural the way Snake dropped out of that match…

Lucas: Jin has become the first Inter-Game Champion of the GWF!

Jin sighed and shook his head. He climbed out of the ring and headed up the ramp, exchanging hand-slaps with the front row. In the locker room, the contenders for the next match were getting ready. The following match would be an extremely dangerous one for Wario and 'The Apprentice' Starkiller. For some reason, Wario was having a darts match with Waluigi, but with plant pots instead of darts. Starkiller was practicing swipes with his lightsaber hilt, due to the fact a real lightsaber was banned from GWF. An online poll had taken place to see who the public think would win. Starkiller got 67.8% while Wario got 32.2%.

Lucas: Ladies and Gentleman watching at home, the following match may potentially be not suitable for the faint of heart or for underage children.

Barry; In the next match, dented Steel Chairs, broken tables and possibly snapped kendo sticks are all possibilities in the Extreme Rules match.

Dawn: Yeah, I'm going to leave now, seeya guys.

Lucas: Like I said, not for the faint of heart.

Music: /watch?v=rFplpFeIe4w

As the very German like music started, a Dudley Boyz style firework descended from the rafters and exploded on the stage. Wario came on to the stage, closely followed by Waluigi.

"The Following is an Extreme Rules match. for the GWF Extreme Rules Championship! Coming down the aisle accompanied by Waluigi, from Warioland, weighing in at 290, Wario!"

Barry: Hmm…I'm not sure how Wario got this opportunity…

Wario tries to be cool and tries to jump up onto the apron unassisted. He fails badly and stumbles, ending up sliding under the bottom rope. Waluigi shrugs. Wario gets up and showboats to the crowd.

Music: /watch?v=KKfmDXFi3qU

Force style Lightning hit the stage a few seconds after the music started. Two hooded figures came out onto the ramp. They stood opposite to each other. They had Red lightsabers, and the crossed them over to make an X symbol. Darth Vader came onto the stage, followed by 'The Apprentice' Starkiller. As they came to the Lightsabers, the hooded men turned them vertical, allowing Vader and Starkiller to pass.

"And his Opponent, originating from Kashyyyk, weighing in at 231 pounds, 'The Apprentice' Starkiller!"

Lucas: When you think about it, I think Waluigi made a smart choice coming out here, now this is more like a two on two Extreme Rules match. If no rules apply, then Waluigi and Darth Vader can be free to join in!

Barry: Ouch…I don't like the Wario Bros. chances in that case...I mean neither Darth Vader or Starkiller are to be taken lightly.

Lucas: But with a whole array of weapons at both sides, it's anyone's contest.

Instead of Getting into the ring, Starkiller climbed to the top rope and sat there, with his lightsaber hilt in hand. Wario asked Waluigi to pass him up a plant pot. As the second bell rang, they could fight. They approached the middle of the ring, weapon of choice in hands. With lightning reactions, Starkiller smashed Wario in the face with the hilt, making Wario crashing to the floor. The plant pot smashed on the mat. Starkiller grabbed Wario, fixing him in position, and then crushed a knee drop on his face. He then dragged Wario to his feet, and pelted him with another Lightsaber hilt strike. Starkiller tried to pin, but got 2. Waluigi quickly reached underneath the ring, and pulled out a kendo stick. He tossed it into the ring, where, Wario grabbed it. As Starkiller went to grab Wario again, Wario blasted his head in with the Kendo Stick. Starkiller wobbled on the proverbial spaghetti legs, then crashed to the ground. Wario used his body weight to hit a Running Splash off of the ropes. He only got one to his frustration. Wario grabbed the Kendo Stick and smashed Starkiller again in the skull. He dragged Starkiller up off the floor and backed him into a corner. He then smashed one heck of an elbow into Starkiller's chest. Darth Vader suddenly grabbed Wario's leg, and smashed his ankle with his lightsaber hilt. Wario stumbled back, and was almost knocked to Kingdom Come with an earth shattering Clothesline. Writhing in pain, Wario rolled out of the ring with a thud. Starkiller waited for a while, then grew inpatient and grabbed the Kendo Stick, much to the crowd's pleasure. He climbed out of the ring, and pelted the kendo stick around Wario's head. Starkiller heaved Wario's body into the ring. Waluigi tried to attack Starkiller, only to be knocked down by the Kendo Stick. Starkiller dropped the Kendo stick and searched around under the ring. He pulled out a couple of Steel Chairs. He tossed them into the ring, and then slid in. Wario struggled to his hands and knees. Starkiller grabbed one of the chairs, and held it high above his head. He went to slam it down, but Wario moved, leaving Starkiller to smash the chair into the canvas. Wario rolled to his feet, and grabbed the second chair. Starkiller tried to smash Wario again, but Wario jammed the second chair into his gut. Starkiller dropped the chair. Wario dropped his chair on the ground, and grabbed Starkiller in a front headlock. He looked out to the crows and raised his hand. The crowd cheered. Wario hooked Starkillers leg in a Fisherman's clutch, lifted and twisted him and crashed him down with a 99 Crusher of the two Steel Chairs! (Anyone who plays the SVR series should know what a 99 Crusher is)

Barry: Ouch! The first Real Extreme Moment that can be a creditable action replay!

The move was shown as a replay on the Titantron. Wario tries to pin Starkiller, but gets 2 and a half. Starkiller clutches the back of his neck in pain. The move obviously took a toll on him. Wario looks frustrated. He rolls out of the ring and rummages under the ring. He grabs and tugs out the Hardcore Item all Wrestling Fans love to see, the Table! Wario slid the table into the ring, and went to slide back in, but Darth Vader interviened. He pulled Wario out and grabbed his throat. Wario tried to pry Vader's hands off of with throat, but Vader had a tight grip on him. Waluigi suddenly smashed Vader with a Kendo Stick. Waluigi turned Vader around, kicks him in the gut, and lands the Fame Asser on the Concrete floor! The move has almost knocked the Sith Lord out! Wario rolled in the ring, only to be greeted with a brutal chair strike from Starkiller. Starkiller then went about setting the table in the center of the ring. After he did this, He heaved Wario to his feet, and got him in a gutwrench clutch. Using incredible strength, he lifted the 290+lbs Wario onto his shoulder in a Hijack Clutch. He walked over to the table and turned around so that his back was facing the table. He seemed to be going for his finisher. Wario suddenly struggled, backflipping off of Starkiller's shoulder. Starkiller tried to Clothesline Wario, but Wario ducked, grabbed him and threw back first onto the edge of the table. He then lifted Starkiller up so he was lying on it.

Lucas: Okay Folks! Get Ready! There's gonna be some split lumber!

Wario suddenly ascended the turnbuckle, and balanced himself on the top rope. The crowd were going mental, Chanting for Wario. Wario took aim, and launched himself off of the top rope, going of a diving hip press! The force coming in on Starkiller's chest plus the weight of Wario smashed the table in two! The crowd chanted things like 'OMG!' and 'HOLY SH*T!'. The move had completely destroyed the two competitors. Underneath the rubble, Starkiller crawled out in pain. Wario rolled out of the table wreakage and covered Starkiller. 1! 2!...

Barry: NO WAY!! How on Earth did The Apprentice get out of that!

Lucas: Starkiller has more heart than we expected!

Wario can not believe it! His face is a picture! He rolls out of the ring. He literally smashed the Steel Steps over. He grabbed it and pushed it into the ring. Starkiller crawled to his hands and knees, bleeding slightly from his forehead. Wario grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. He lifted him up in another 99 Crusher position. He stepped onto the steps, he was looking to drive Starkiller right on his head. Suddenly, Starkiller got his legs in a headscissor on Wario, and flipped him over and drove his head into the canvas. Wario rolled and staggered his feet. Starkiller kipped up and grabbed Wario. He lifted him up onto his shoulder, like you would for a Dominator. He walked over to the Steel Steps, and dropped Wario with a Neckbreaker on it! The move knocked Wario clean out! Starkiller rolled him over. 1! 2! 3! Starkiller wins!

"Here is your winner and the NEW! Extreme Rules Champion! 'The Apprentice' Starkiller!"

Barry: Just 'WOW!' What a match! Both guys fought tooth and nail to the very end.

Lucas: A very intense match indeed, we better give Dawn a call to let her know it's over.

Starkiller staggered to his feet, leaning against the ropes, gasping for breath as the referee handed the Ex.R Championship. Starkiller rolled out of the ring, where Darth Vader awaited him. The two walked back up the ramp back to the locker room. Next is the final two Championship matches of the night, the World Heavyweight and the GWF Championships, followed by the Royal Rumble match!


	5. World Heavyweight Title & Open Challenge

Lucas: Welcome back to The GWF Royal Rumble! We are still clearing up the debris from the intense Extreme Rules match we just witnessed, in which Darth Vader's Secret Apprentice walked away with The Extreme Rules Championship, which is exclusive to Brawl!

Barry: Speaking of exclusives, Melee's resident World Title belt is up for grabs in the next match. Melee's Self Proclaimed Top Tier Fox will square off one on one with the Blue Bomber Megaman.

Lucas: A Great Match in the making, but who will leave the arena tonight with the World Heavyweight Championship on their shoulder?

**As Barry and Lucas discuss the match, images of Fox and Megaman appear on the Titantron, with an image of the World Heavyweight Title seperating them.**

**BACKSTAGE**

Charmy: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm joined now by The Blue Bomber Megaman! He is one of the two contenders for the World Heavyweight Title. Mega, how do you feel going into this match with Melee's Self Proclaimed Top Tier?

Megaman: Well, Fox. Now usually this is the part where I talk a little smack, a little trash, but...I'm not going to do that. Fox, you're an incredible athlete, and I have no doubt this is going to be a tough fight. But just an FYI, I will exit this arena, the World Champion!

**Someone suddenly taps Megaman on the Shoulder. Mega turns around to see Sonic The Hedgehog**

Sonic: You're gonna win the Title, so what Blue Pyjama Man? By the end of the night, all the fans are going to remember is how to Blue Blur stole the show.

**Megaman just looks at Sonic, obviously annoyed. **

Mega: The last thing these peeps will remember is the winner of the rumble. Maybe the guy who'll take that title that you say that you're going to win.

Sonic: Hehe, as if...see you around Blue Pyjama Man.

**Sonic strides off, with Knuckles and Amy following behind. Megaman watches him walk off. **

**ARENA**

Barry: Well, Sonic's being as arrogant as always...

**Music:** /watch?v=LXc2vUQKWCQ&feature=related

"Making his way to the ring, now residing in Corneria, weighing in at 226 lbs, Fox McCloud!"

Fox walked onto the stage, looking around at the thousands in attendance, and the millions watching at home. He walked down the ramp casually. He wasn't cocky or arrogant, but calm and confident. He had no smile on his face. HE walked down the aisle, ignoring requests of hand slaps from the audience. He climbed up the steel steps. He lifted himself onto the second rope, and and did a classic "Rocker" hand sign. After holding the pose for a few seconds, he propelled himself off the second rope, over the top and landing on his feet. He climbed up to the second rope of the opposite corner, doing the taunt again.

**Music**: /watch?v=LebOczQpavI

Blue Jeff Hardy-esque fireworks shot from the stage. After the smoke cleared, The Blue Bomber literally jumped into sight.

"And his opponent, from Robotropolis, weighing in at 236 lbs, The Blue Bomber, Megaman!"

Megaman accepted handslaps from the front row fans. He sprung up to the Apron without any assistance. He went between the ropes into the ring. He ran and bounced against the ropes to warm up. As the referee held up the World Heavyweight Championship, the crowd seemed to side with the Blue Bomber, chanting "Mega! Mega!" very loudly. Megaman smirked as Fox became quickly irritated. Fox circled Megaman, as if stalking his prey. The World Heavyweight Championship banner scrolled on for the viewers at home, showing them it was for the Coveted 'Big Gold Belt'. The referee then called for the bell, starting the match off. The Mega chants got louder and louder, much to Fox's dismay. There then was a series of claps strung together, urging both contenders on to fight. After a few circles of each other, Fox and Mega locked into a Collar and Elbow Tieup. Fox used brute strength to pull and drag Mega into a corner. Once there, Fox quickly pushed him into the turnbuckle, back first. The Star Fox pilot stomped at Mega's stomach, about 6 times before the referee instructed him to pull away. Fox took a few steps back, and charged in with a quick shoulder barge to Mega's abdomen. There was a quick gasp of pain from Megaman. After Fox pulled away, Megaman stumbled out of the corner. Fox quickly appiled an arm wrench, wrenching hard on it. Mega was forced to his knees. Fox then raised his foot and stomped down on Mega's arm. Fox pushed the Blue Bomber to the floor and stomped on his shoulder.

Lucas: Fox seems to be taking a tactical approach to this match, wearing down different parts of Mega's anatomy!

Fox locked in a grounded armbar on Mega, who was writhing in pain. Fox continued to wrench back on the arm. The crowd started up an encouraging clapping wave. As the tempo of the claps sped up, Megaman began to slowly and steadily power out of the hold. He suddenly jerked, throwing Fox off. Scrabbling to his feet, Mega ducked an attempted clothesline from Fox, and quickly sweeping his leg to trip Fox up, making him land on the ground sharply. When Fox staggered up, Mega gave him a quick gut kick, making Fox bend over. Mega then took a few steps back, then booted Fox in the head. This made Fox fall to one knee. Mega made a dash for the ropes, and when he came back, he propelled himself off of Fox's knee, and landed a picture perfect Shining Wizard! The blow rocked Fox to his back. A quick cover attempt from Mega Man got a 2.9. The crowd gave Mega a huge round of applause for the striking combination. Mega lifted a stunned and dazed Fox to his feet, and pushed him into the corner. After propping him up, Mega landed a hell of a Knife Edge Chop to Fox's chest. Fox shouted in pain and held his chest in agony. Mega pushed him into the corner again. This time he out a finger to his lips and made a 'sshhh' noise. The audience fell silent. Shortly after, Mega let loose another Knife Edge Chop. The slap noise echoed around the arena. The crowd responded with a chorused "WOOOOO!". Fox fell to both knees, holding his chest in excruciating pain. Mega then landed a quick kick to Fox's chest. He brought the StarFox Commander to his feet, pushed him against the ropes and then Irish Whipped him. As Fox rebounded back Megaman bent down, looking for a Back Body Drop. Fox reacted with a quick kick to the face. Fox then grabbed a stunned Megaman in a headlock. Mega pushed Fox off against the ropes again. Megaman tried to dropkick Fox as he came back, but Fox held onto the ropes, so Megaman came up empty, and hit the floor hard. Megaman sat up, holding his lower back, until a running knee strike from Fox floored him again. Fox tried a cover, and got two. Fox started attacking Megaman lower back, with a few forearms. He then grabbed Mega's arm, and locked an arm wrench. He swiftly kicked it, and then forearmed it. Fox then pushed Mega into the corner, and began stomping at his abdomen. Mega tried to get out of the corner, but a quick European Uppercut stopped that. Fox took a few steps back, making an aiming motion, then charged and connected with a shoulder barge to the Blue Bomber. Megaman gasped with pain, and stumbled to the floor. Fox spring boarded off of the bottom rope and drove a knee to the back of Mega's head. Another cover from Fox only got one. He grabbed Mega Man in a front headlock, and lifted him up. He then picked him up onto his shoulder and slammed him with the Oklahoma Slam! Mega rolled out of the ring before Fox could do anything else. He hit the floor hard. The referee started counting. After 4, Fox rolled outside and picked him up, and then with a truckload of force sent Megaman careening into the Steel Steps, shoulder first! The referee urged the two to get back in the ring. Fox rolled into the ring, thus resetting the refs count back to 0. Writhing in pain, Megaman will himself to get to his feet by 5. It was only by 8 he rolled back into the ring, but was met by a stomp to the abdomen from Fox. Fox then grabbed Mega in a rear waist lock, squeezing his ribs and abdomen. Forcing himself to his feet, Megaman ran at the ropes,. Upon hitting it, Fox attempted a classic rollup, but Mega held onto the ropes, Fox falling over onto the back of his head. Megaman laughed and quickly pinned his shoulders down for 2. When Fox kicked out, he seemed a little dizzy, as he had landed on the back of his head. Taking advantage of this, Mega waited until Fox was on one knee, then bounced off of the ropes and nailed a Shining Wizard, ramming his knee into Fox's forehead! Mega goes for the pin! 1! 2! 3!! Megaman wins!! The crowd went wild as Megaman's music hit! Megaman looked as amazed as anyone else. He rolled to his knees, removing his helmet to shake his hair out. His expression was one of absolute joy as the Referee handed him the World Heavyweight Championship! Mega scrambled to his feet, holding both his helmet and his newly acquired championship aloft in the air.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW! World Heavyweight Champion, The Blue Bomber, MegaMan!!"

Megaman scaled the turnbuckle, holding his title in the air. The crowd applauded him wildly for his hard fought efforts. He dropped down and rolled under the bottom rope, and started walking up the ramp, the photographers snapping shots all the way. Shaking his head, Fox came to his senses and watched Mega walk off with the belt. He sighed and hit the canvas with his hand.

Just as Mega was about to go through the curtain, when suddenly, out of nowhere, Falco Lombardi showed up, pushing the Champ aside and made his way to the ring. Megaman watched him, confused. He shook it off and walked backstage. Falco slid into the ring, and helped his commander to his feet. He then demanded to have a microphone, which he quickly got. With the microphone clutched in one hand, he watched the crowd and listened to their mixed reaction. He held the microphone to his lips. "Fox...I'm almost ashamed to call you the Commander of Starfox...." With this simple statement, he received a hell of a load of negative feedback from the thousands in attendance. Falco just sneered at the front row. "I mean honestly, you lost to a kid wearing blue pyjamas!" There were even more boos, including Mega getting irritated. "This whole arena is full of losers, they couldn't fight their way out of a soaked paper bag! But later tonight, I'm in this Royal Rumble thing...I need to throw some losers over..." he pointed to the top rope. "_That? _What's wrong with the easy 3 count, Huh?_" _The crowd was showing massive hate towards the Starfox Pilot. Fox rolled out of the ring, holding the back of his head. Falco looked at the crowd. "What? You think you can do better? Fine, Im issuing an open challenge to the crowd! Who wants to get in the ring with me? How about you?" He pointed to someone in the front row. "I would beat you stupid....but It looks like someone already beat me to it..." he chuckled. After looking at the front row, there was one person that caught his eye. He walked over to the side of the ring he was on. "This sparkly guy here...you really dressed for the show didn't ya?" he smirked at the snow white hedgehog in the front row. The mystery hedgehog looked down at his clothes. They didn't seem bad, he was wearing a green sleeveless jacket with kanji of hope on the back, green fingerless gloves, blue boots with white straps, and a jewewl necklace around his neck. "You wanna get in here with a real winner? Come on! If you win I'll give you my Royal Rumble Entry! Get in here!" Falco was demanding the hedgehog to get in. The hedgehog looked at the crowd around him. They seemed to be urging him on as well. He nodded and leapt over the barrier, sending the crowd wild. The hedgehog slid into the ring. "Now...'Buddy'. First things first, what's your name?" Falco smirked, holding the microphone to the hedgehog. "Hope, Hope the Hedgehog!" Hope smiled, the crowd cheering. "And where are ya from?" "South Island!" Hope's statement sent the crowd wild. "Alright...just to make this clear, If I break you arm, If I give you Brain Damage, is I destroy you in any way, you can not sue me, you can not sue Starfox Command, you can not sue the GWF, do agree to that?" Falco nodded. "Yep, I agree!" Hope nodded.

"Great, get a referee down here!" Falco laughed, suddenly landing a forearm on Hope's cheek, almost knocking him off his feet! Hope retaliated his a strike of his own to Falco's face, which blasted Falco off of his feet. Fox turned around on the ramp, intrigued by the crowd members power. The crowd started chanting "HOPE!" over and over again. Hope brought the Brash Brooklyn to his feet, landing another stiff forearm to his skull, and then whipping him across the ring quickly. Hope attempted a drop-kick, but Falco held onto the ropes, and Hope crashed to the floor empty handed. Hope crawled to his knees, when Falco stomped at his skull, obviously irritated. He grabbed at Hope's quills, and pulled him to his feet, getting a warning from the ref, and kicked Hope in the stomach, and then a double Axe Handle on the back. Hope was then pushed into the corner, and received many stomps there from the StarFox pilot. Falco shouted insults at the South Island Superstar, before stomping at him again. Picking him up, Falco kneed Hope in the stomach, causing him go down on one knee. Walking around behind him, Falco then latched on a sleeper hold! Hope choked and thrashed around trying to escape. Hope found the ropes, grabbing them for the ref to call the ropebreak. Falco didn't let go until the referee pulled him away. Hope fell down to his knees, holding his throat in pain. Falco approached him, stomping at him again. He dragged him to his feet. Hope suddenly sprang into action, lifting Falco up and hitting a perfect Inverted Atomic Drop! While Falco was stunned, Hope unleashed a barrage of quick kicks to Falco's legs, and then a sharp one to his head. Hope then pulled Falco over to the corner, and quickly scaled to the second rope. Using his elevated aid, Hope pulled off an awe inspiring Hurracanrana!

Lucas: This Young Hedgehog is fighting! This could be the biggest upset of the night!

Barry: Don't bet on it...Fox is coming back!..

Barry was correct, Fox was making his way down the ramp towards the ring. Hope seemed to take his focus off his feathered Foe for a few seconds. Hope and Fox had a verbal exchange, and whatever they said, it provoked Fox to jump up onto the apron. Falco suddenly went running for a back attack against Hope. Hope suddenly ducked, causing Falco to crash into Fox! When Falco turned round, Hope nailed a huge Super Kick to Falco's jaw, knocking him clean out! Hope went for a pin! 1! 2! 3!!! Unbeliveable!!!

"Here is your winner! Hope!"

Barry: Holy Cow! Incredible!

Lucas: Amazing! Hope the Hedgehog purchased a front row ticket to watch the premier of GWF, and he ends up earning a spot in this years Royal Rumble!

The crowd had been sent into a frenzy at Hope's victory. Hope couldn't believe it himself! He scaled a turnbuckle and raised his arms in sheer triumph. He quickly left the ring, where he was then instructed to follow some Officials to the locker rooms. Fox shook his head, dazed, he watched Hope walk off. He looked back at Falco. He shook his head and walked off. With this major upset, the crowd were ready for anything, as they looked forward to the next event, The Steel Cage Match!

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hope the Hedgehog is an OC created by my good friend Force Walker. Force requested Hope to be a superstar in GWF, and I was happy to oblige! Check out the story Starring Hope here: .net/s/5657349/1/Shining_Hope_Heaven_and_Hell

In the next chapter: Sonic Vs Mario (Steel Cage Match for the GWF Championship), First 10 entries in the Royal Rumble, place your bets!


	6. GWF Championship Match

Lucas: Welcome back to the GWF Royal Rumble! Were are a few minutes away from the Main Title Match of the night!

Barry: Oh yes! The Steel Cage match for the prestigious GWF Championship! The Ultimate Showdown between two gaming Icons! Sonic and Mario! One on One! Trapped in a Steel Cage!

**Backstage**

Mario was in his Locker Room with Luigi, preparing for the viscous steel cage.

"Okay bro, listen, this isn't like all those times we fought Bowser. This is serious physical stuff bro!" Luigi rolled up his sleeve to show Mario a bad bruise on his arm from his encounter with Mitsurugi.

"You need to stay focused, don't Sonic little lapdogs put you off. Just stay focused on Sonic." Mario nodded.

"Oh yeah!" There was a sudden knocking on the Locker Room Door. Both eyes of the plumbers shot to it.

"Hello?.." Luigi called out. "Umm...can I come in. I just need to say something to you..." the voice of Tails came out from behind the door. The Mario Brothers exchanged glances.

"Fine..." Luigi called out. The door opened, and the twin tailed kitsune walked in.

"What do you want?" Luigi immediately asked accusingly.

"I...I..I just wanted to wish you luck in your match next..." Tails said. Mario raised and eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah...but I also need to give you advice. Bring a weapon, that's what Sonic's planning on doing..." Tails quickly peeked out of the room to check Sonic wasn't around.

"Just be careful...Sonic's intending on getting violent..."

**ARENA**

Music: watch?v=3gPBmDptqlQ&feature

As the music started, Blue 'Big-Show' like fireworks erupted on stage. Soon after Sonic rushed onto the stage and jumped in the air, pumped up while the crowd gave him a slightly mixed reaction. Sonic was holding a crowbar in his right hand, and a devilish smirk on his face. Behind him followed his valet Amy and his enforcer Knuckles. However, Tails was nowhere to be seen.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the following match is for the GWF World Championship! Coming down the Aisle, from Mobius, weighing in at 220 lbs, Sonic The Hedgehog!"

Sonic ran into the ring, sliding underneath the bottom rope. He looked up at the steel cage above them. He grinned. His grin vanished as he looked around the ring, thinking 'where the hell is Tails?' Amy and Knuckles stood at ringside, thinking the same thing.

Music: /watch?v=-xx3mhFPi7o

The crowd erupted into cheers at a rock remix of the iconic theme music. Soon, the mustached marvel himself walked onto the stage, arms held high in the air, as the crowd where bowing down as a show of respect. Mario wasn't alone, his brother Luigi followed him. They had seemed to take Tails' advice. Luigi was carrying a baseball bat in his hand.

"And making his way to the ring, from the Mushroom Kingdom, weigh in at 236 lbs, Mario!"

Mario jumped up onto the ring apron, looking up at the steel cage, which had yet to lower. Luigi passed Mario the baseball bat. He went through the ropes and locked eyes with the hedgehog that had been his rival for over 10 years. The lights soon dimmed, and the cage started to lower, the only real lights were the flashes of cameras around sold out stadium. Soon, the cage clunked onto the apron, trapping the combatants inside. The referee made sure the two were ready, and then signalled for the bell.

The two instantly went to swing their weapons of choice at each other. It was starting out as more of a fencing match. Soon though, they both dropped them, making the real wrestling match start.

They locked up in the collar and elbow tie-up. Almost instantly, Mario surprised Sonic by loccking in an arm wrench, which changed to a hammerlock. Sonic attempted a back elbow, but Mario ducked and had Sonic in an even more innovative hold. Mario then threw Sonic over in a Modified Suplex hold! Sonic landed with his wrist behind his back. He recoiled, snatching his wrist away as quickly as possible. Mario got to his feet, and grabbed the baseball bat. He swung it and litrally smashed it over Sonic's head. Sonic fell like a ragdoll. Mario covered him, but got 2.

Frustrated, Sonic crawled to the turnbuckle. Mario up and walked towards Sonic. He stomped at his lower back. He pushed Sonic's face into the steel cage. Sonic groaned and writhed in pain. Amy was getting angry at Mario, screaming at him from the other side of the apron. Mario eventually pulled Sonic out of the corner, and pulled off a clean kneel down jawbreaker. Sonic stumbled back. Mario charged at him, but Sonic used his speed to use a drop toe hold, sending his face crashing into the steel cage.

Sonic immediately started to pummel the mustached marvel with his fists. Mario tried to cover his head with his hands, but Sonic was unrelenting with his strikes. He grabbed Mario's hat and threw it aside. He pulled Game to his knees by his hair, and continued the viscous punches. He shoved Mario to the floor, and jumped into the air and landed a knee drop on Mario's upper back. Mario tried rolling away. Sonic dragged him to his feet, landing a hard right to his face. With force, Sonic irish whipped him face first into the steel cage. Mario sprawled on the floor. Sonic went for a pin, but got one! Sonic was starting to get angry. He picked up the crowbar he got out earlier. He aimed for Mario's head. Mario just had the presence of mind to duck and roll out of the way. Sonic continued to swipe at Mario.

Mario suddenly tripped Sonic up with a drop kick to the Blue Blur's knee. After wrenching the crowbar out of Sonic's hand, Mario threw it over the top of the cage. He wanted a fair fight, not a weapon filled one. Mario then quickly did an elbow drop to Sonic's chest. Sonic groaned in pain.

Mario then grabbed Sonic in a Camel Clutch. Sonic tried breaking out of it, but found it harder than he expected. As Mario wrenched back, the crowd began clapping and chanting "Tap! Tap! Tap!" Sonic however refused to submit, and threw Mario off of his back. As the two scrambled to their feet, Sonic levelled Mario with a huge roundhouse kick to the side of the head. Mario fell to the floor like a stone, and Sonic attempted a pin, but got a 2.9. Sonic got to his feet, not as angry as before. He walked calmly over to the corner, and then bashed his fist on the cage in frustration. He grabbed the top rope, locked his eyes on Mario's position, and crouched down low. He hit the floor, waiting for Mario to get to his feet. Mario was struggling to stand up right, but Sonic could wait. The Blur Blur's eyes were gleaming with maliciousness. When Mario staggered to his feet, Sonic charged at him at full tilt. Mario seemed to see it coming, and dived out of the way! Sonic charged shoulder first into the opposite corner! Sonic crashed behind the ropes, back against the cage. Amy ran over to him immediately. Screaming wildly at Mario, Amy ran to the cage door and tried furiously to rip it open. Mario sighed, and walked over to Sonic. He dragged the hedgehog away from the corner and covered him, but Sonic kicked a shoulder up.

Sonic scrambled to the ropes and pulled himself to his feet. Mario was there instantly, but then Sonic poked his eyes! Mario staggered back, and then Sonic nailed a picture Perfect dropkick. A cover from the Blue BLur got 1. Sonic got to his feet, holding his shoulder in pain. Amy was still trying to rip the door open, but without much success. Sonic looked up at the top of the cage. Mario looked almost finished. Sonic grabbed the side of the cage and began to climb up. The corwd were booing him, thinking he was going to win. When he reached the top though, Sonic had other ideas. He steadied himself and looked behind him. Mario was in perfect position. The crowd suddenly became alive with anticipation, cheering like crazy. Sonic looked at them all, and put his hands in the air. Sonic positioned himself carefully, and then leapt off with an incredible moonsault from 15 feet in the air! He landed right on target across Mario's abdomen. The crowd went absolutely mental. The move effected both combatants. Sonic leapt off wildly in extreme pain, holding his stomach-chest area in extreme pain. Mario was rolling around on the floor holding his abdomen in pain. Sonic, crawled over to Mario weakly, rolled him onto his back and draped an arm over his chest. 1! 2! Thr-! Mario kicked out! Sonic eyes widened in extreme fury. His anger built up and he smashed his own head several times against the cage, busting himself open. Seething, Sonic approached a corner and crouched down, ready to destroy Mario. Mario staggered to his feet, Sonic charged, and he nailed him with an earth crushing Spear. Sonic didn't move for a while, and neither did Mario. Sonic was out of it through exhaustion, but hauled himself to his feet. He shouted something like "It's over!" and walked towards Mario.

Suddenly the arena lights blackout, and the titantron fizzed. Blue Matrix like text started scrolling up and down. Understandable messages popped up now and then. Things like "T_rn_d_", "Tx2" and "B3st_Fr13nd?" kept popping up, and then one final message read

"R3su1ts: M8r10 d3f 50n1c. N3W GWF Champ10n"

The lights flickered back on and Sonic was watching confused and exhaustion. Mario was at his feet, catching a second wind. He spun Sonic round, kicked him in his injured stomach, and lifted up in a suplex, but then flipped it into a Falcon Arrow like move, the move he calls the 'Nintendo'd'! Sonic hit the ground and became lifeless. Mario crawled over and covered Sonic, much to Amy and Knuckles' dismay, and to Luigi's sheer joy. One! Two! THREE! Mario is the Champion!

"Here is your winner, and the NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWW! GWF Champion! MARIO!"

Lucas: Incredible! Out of everything Mario was put through here tonight, The man who revolutionized Gaming History, has won the GWF World Championship!

Barry: I'm pretty sure it would have been different if that code hadn't started up! But none the less, what a CONTEST! I CAN BARELY HEAR MYSELF OVER THIS CROWD!

The crowd were going completely insane. As the referee handed the coveted title to Mario, The mustached Marvel hled it above his head in triumph. Mario was exhausted, and he fell to his knees, clutching the title close to his chest. He was sporting a small cut above yhis left eye, but he didn't care! He got to his feet and scaled the cage. At the top, he looked out to the thousands in attendance and hled the title belt above his head for all to see. The crowd went wild and some were making a bowing motion as a way of respect. Mario climbed down the cage to the outside to be met with the embrace of his green-clad brother Luigi. Sonic was beginning to come to his senses. He crawled to his hands and knees, blood dripping from his forehead. Amy and Knuckles were permitted in the cage to tend to their fallen friend. When Mario and Luigi were on the main stage, the arena lights once again dimmed, and the code reappeared. Like last time it hinted it's subliminal messages. But this time the final message read:

"50n1c Champ10n5h1p Dr3ams5hutd0wn"

When the lights came back on, Sonic was fuming with rage. He broke away from May and Knuckles and stormed up the rap. Amy and Knuckles.

As they went through the curtain, Kotone, the female heroine from Pokémon Silver and Gold had just finished an off screen interview with The Mario Brothers, when the Sonic Team came through. "H-Hey Sonic! I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about that matc.." she began. Sonic suddenly smashed the Microphone out of her hand. "I don't have to tell you anything!" The blur blur yelled, and stormed off. Amy walked forward and sighed. "Umm..Amy? Do you have anything to add?" she asked. "I can't believe you wanted to ask stuff like that at a time like this. Sonic is very stressed and I don't think he'll be talking to anyone any time tonight." Amy said calmly, and ran off after Sonic.

**Who is responsible for this cryptic code? Find out next chapter, where the first 15 entires in the royal rumble will compete!**


	7. Royal Rumble Match part 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen...It is now time for the RUUUUUUUUMBLEEEE MATCH!"

The crowd went beserk at this statement

Barry: Alright! It's Time!

Lucas: The Huge 30 Man Battle Royal is about to begin!

"Here to announce the Rules, the GWF Chairman 'Ultimate Ebil' Harry Carter!"

Music: /watch?v=QDvvt1kmL1Q

The crowd cheered out of respect for the one responsible for found the GWF, and the one who had organized the whole dream event. Harry was very short, and he strode towards the ring in a black t-shirt reading 'Fear Me: I'm Ebil' in Green and Purple Graffiti Text, classic blue jeans with a chain attached to the hip and white trainers. He climbed into the ring by sliding underneath the ropes, the announcer handed the microphone. Over to him gladly. Harry grinned and looked out to the crowd. "Just Wow! What an awesome crowd we have here tonight!" he grinned, the crowd going wild. "I mean seriously! I thought when I started this event that you guys were gonna pack your bags and get the hell out before the Inter-Game Title match!" The crowd cheered back. "So...Before the Rumble starts...I just want to say...Thank You, Thank You for attending Ladies and Gentlemen, this will not be the last time you will see the GWF. So without further ado! Here are the rules of the Royal Rumble Match!"

"The Rules are simply, there are 30 Entrants, and the match will only stop once 29 superstars have been eliminated. The Only way to be eliminated is to be thrown over _this_..." Harry grabbed and shook the top rope. "...With _both_ there feet touching the floor, it is not an elimination if one foot hits the floor, that is what we call the 'Shawn Michaels' Rule. Each of the 30 entrants drew a number earlier tonight, ranging between 1 and 30. The individuals that drew number 1 and 2 will start first. Every 90 Seconds a new entrant will enter according to the number that they drew. The last man standing will be declared the winner of the Royal Rumble, and will earn a Main Event Championship match, at WRESTLE! MANIA!"

The crowd erupted into a mass of cheers, and all looked toward the stage.

Lucas: So who's Number 1? Who drew Number 1 to begin this historic event?

Barry: Damn! This is exciting!

There was a small pause with silence, until...

Music: /watch?v=Z9ThSQhf-6M

#1 Bowser

The crowd gave an extremley mixed reaction, as the King of All Koopa made his way onto the Stage, after a huge explosion of Flames had exploded on stage. Bowser looked somewhat disgruntled.

"Making his way to the ring, weighing in at 450 lbs, currenlty residing in the Thwomp Caverns, The King of Koopas, BOWSER!"

Bowser grunted as he trudged towards the ring, growling at the front rowers, who were continually booing and giving constant thumbs down.

Lucas: This may be good, or bad for the King of Koopas. While he may of entered at the worst possible entry, but his foul temper mixed with that anger and his collosal size advantage, Bowser may be in this for a while.

Bowser found it slightly difficult to get into the ring, but eventually got in. He did not look to happy to be in at Number 1. Bowser paced around the ring, and there was a quick silence before Number 2 was announced.

Music: /watch?v=Rtrw_e5_vSc

#2 Craig Marduk

The crowd started cheering, some of them booing at the same time.

"And Introducing the Individual that drew number 2! From Melbourne Austrailia, weighing in at 310 lbs, Craig Marduk!"

Marduk approached the ring, not paying attention to any of the crowd members. He appreciate the positive attention he got, but he was here to crack some skulls.

Barry: What hell on earth this will be for entry number three. He'll have to deal with two powerhouses. I'm not sure If _anyone's_ going to be able to toss either of these behemoths over the top.

Lucas: Marduk weighes 310lbs, and stand at and is a force to be reckoned with. Nobody should take him lightly.

Bowser growled and looked on at the Vale Tudo fighter, who in return was glaring at the King Of Koopas. As Marduk went to the ring apron, Bowser tried advancing on him, but luckily there was a referee on hand to make sure he didn't attack him. Marduk chuckled, seeing how desperate Bowser was to try and rip his head off. This was going to be a heated first 90 seconds.

The bell then suddenly rung, the Royal Rumble match had _officially_ begun! Bowser has a fiery glare of intensity. Marduk loosened up his wrist joints. The Koopa King didn't have a strategy. Go in, Raise Hell, Win, Leave. That was basically it for Bowser. Marduk had SOME strategy, but that couldn't really be put into place due to his entry at number two.

Bowser advanced on Marduk with slow trudging steps, but Marduk tactically scooted out of the way and to a more open part of the ring. Instead of going for a more traditional Collar/Elbow, Marduk stomped Bowser in the gut, then kicked at the back of the monsters knee, forcing him down on one knee. That was followed my a boot to the temple, which still wasn't enough to ground the Monster. Marduk locked in a kind of Chin lock, wrenching the chin of Bowser. Bowser struggled, and landed a few back elbows to the Australian Vale Tudo Fighter's abdomen. Bowser then pushed with almighty force, throwing Marduk into the corner on the opposite side of the ring. Marduk was a little surprised at Bowser's strength. He had underestimated him. Bowser turned around and continued to bore his glaring eyes into Marduk. Marduk shook his head, going into a fighting stance. The two approached each other again.

Lucas: These two have so much power between them, this is an extremly even match!

Before Marduk could react, Bowser quickly chopped at his throat with a throat thrust. Marduk recoiled, but not before he was grounded by one heck of a knee to the gut from King Koopa. With Marduk lying face first on the canvas, Bowser dragged him over to the ropes. He forced the Vale Tudo Fighter's neck on the bottom rope, and using all 400 lbs of himself, stood on the back of his head, blatantly choking him. After he was satisfied with the damage, Bowser grabbed Marduk and pulled him to his feet. It was then he tried to eliminate the big man. Marduk resisted, weighing himself down. Bowser tried getting underneath him, and partially lifted him up. Marduk was desperately trying to get away from the ropes. Bowser then suddenly had a surge of strength, tossin Marduk over. Marduk however held onto the top rope for dear life, his feet dangling dangerously close to the floor. Despite Bowser's efforts with slow bludgeoning kicks, Marduk quickly rolled back in the ring. Bowser, a little mad, stomped at his back, before locking in a camel clutch, much to the pain of Craig.

The 10 second countdown suddenly started on the titantron, getting the audience to their feet and counting immediately. In the meantime, Marduk managed to escape the clutch, tackling Bowser to the floor. 3, 2, 1...BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Music:/watch?v=XZpQ4i9c82A&feature=related

#3 Capitan Falcon

Barry: Ooooooh My god!

Lucas: It's Captain Falcon, from F-Zero! Strength and Speed has been brought to the table!

Captain Falcon ran on stage and made a B-Line for the ring.

Barry: Y'know what this means! We could see 29 Falcon Punches tonight!

Lucas: That is a very strong possibility!

Falcon slid under the bottom rope in a flash, and immediately grounded an advancing Marduk with a dropkick to the face. As Bowser went to his feet, he was floored with a roundhouse kick to the temple. Marduk rolled to his feet, only to be grabbed by Falcon again and forced into the corner. A quick stunning punch to the neck area. Falcon took a few steps back, and then ran and connected with both knees to the face. Luckily, Marduk was too dazed to have the presence of mind to chuck the F-Zero racer over the top rope. Instead, Falcon jumped back to his knees, and Marduk fell flat on his face. Falcon then suddenly got attacked from behind by the monstrous Bowser. Bowser forced him onto the ropes, trying to lift him up and over. Falcon resisted as much as he could, feeling his foot lift up. Falcon gave him a few elbows to the chest. Bowser grunted, and tried lifting him up more. Bowser was then joined by Marduk, who used force to lift up Falcons other leg. The F-Zero racer was left precariously hanging onto the top rope for dear life. A quick boot to Bwoser's face allowed him the edge, starting to overpower Marduk slightly. Marduk put more force in, but soon broke away after Falcon quickly kicked his chin.

Falcon got himself back to his feet, and breathed a quick sigh of relief. He walked over to Marduk and grabbed him, pushing him into the turn buckle. This was followed by a deafening Knife Edge chop. Marduk recoiled, quickly getting out of the corner. Bowser soon got to his feet, head butting Marduk as he came near. Falcon quickly rebounded off the opposite ropes, and tried for a crossbody on the Monster, but Bowser connected with a huge headbutt to the ribs, sending The F-Zero flying, making him writhe in pain. Bowser chuckled, and curb stomped Falcon. The monster reverted his attention back to the countdown clock that had just started up. It was at around 5, when Marduk sneak attacked Bowser with a low blow, and them with an impressive show of strength, lifted the 400 pounder and nailed a giant Jackhammer! The fans went wild, and the clock buzzed, as the next entrant was to be named.

Music: /watch?v=lZODtqGxqC0

#4 Bubbleman

The crowd cheered loudly, as the Water Themed Megaman 2 boss Bubble Man quickly bolted towards the ring, where Marduk was waiting.

Lucas: Well, we already saw some Megaman victory earlier tonight! Lets see if Bubbles can follow up!

Bubbleman slid into the ring and quickly avoided a swipe from Marduk. He rolled to his feet and wailed plenty of punches onto someone double his size. They weren't enough to bring the big man down. Bubblman quickly ran and rebounded against the ropes, and tried a crossbody on him. However, this attempt was countered, and grabbed in a last call hold. Marduk then tried throwing him over the top rope. Bubbleman hung on to the top rope for dear life though. Captain Falcon then attacked Marduk from behind, pulling away. Falcon shoved Marduk into the Corner and landed a few kicks, as Bubbleman regained his balance on the apron. Bowser suddenly charge full speed and smashed into him with a huge shoulder barge, knocking him off and Eliminating him immediately, Bubbleman writhing in pain as he hit the ground. Bowser chuckled happily, satisfied that he got the 'First Blood'.

BUBBLEMAN ELIMINATED (by Bowser)

The triumph did last long, as Falcon landed a sharp clothesline to King Koopa, grounding him as Bubbleman headed up the ramp and back to the locker rooms. Falcon stomped the monster, before going back to Marduk. He quickly Irish Whipped him across the ring, hitting the opposite turnbuckle. Falcon then charged at him full speed ahead and nailed two hard knees to the chest-face area. Marduk just fell down like a rock flat on his face. Falcon smirked and moved onto Bowser, quickly hitting a mini knee drop. He then locked in a harsh head lock. Bowser struggled to try and get out, to not much success. Falcon increased his grip. Bowser then reverted to more of a powerhouse approach, lifting Falcon up and smashing down with Atomic Drop, then kicking him in the gut. While Falcon was stunned, a sharp boot to the temple grounded him. Bowser moved onto Marduk. A sharp stomp, followed by a leg drop. The Koopa dragged the Vale Tudo Fighter into the centre of the ring. Bowser quickly ran across the ropes, rebounded and got some serious air time and landing a hard Senton! (think /watch?v=fjd9IPar7_c) All the wind was driven out of Marduk's lungs, and he choked like he was dying. Bowser went over to rough up Falcon, but was caught off guard by a stunning Roundhouse Buzzaw like kick from the F-Zero Champion. The countdown timer suddenly appeared, as Marduk tried to get his breath back. The clock hit Zero.

Music: /watch?v=j0lSpNtjPM8

#5 Jak

Jak loosened his muscles as he came onto the main stage, Daxter standing on his shoulder, pointing towards the ring with encouraging words. Jak nodded and hopped up and down on the spot, and then quickly shooed Daxter off of his shoulder.

After Daxter lept off, Jak made a B-Line for the ring. Sliding under the rope, he leapt at a dazed Marduk and whipped him into the corner, landing several chops to his chest. Marduk had been worn out a lot, but quickly shoved the elf back. Marduk then tried to grab him, but a sharp drop toe hold from Jak hung him up on the middle rope in a 619 prone position. Jak then got out onto the apron, under the bottom rope of course. He then nailed a hard Punt Kick to the Vale Tudo Fighter, who sprang back in pain. Jak then readied himself on the apron.

Lucas: I think Jak's gonna fly!

Barry: This is Dangerous right here! Do Not try this at home!

Jak set his sights on the stunned Marduk, and the Spring board Crossbody hit hard. Jak rolled off holding his stomach, the crowd cheering in appreciation. Jak then got ready to engage an oncoming Bowser. Bowser was a little dizzy from the kick from Falcon. A quick Jawbreaker took Bowser down. Jak then clamped on a surfboard stretch onto Bowser. Bowser struggled to escape, but Falcon snapped a sharp kick to the koopa's chest. The recoil caused Jak to release the hold, the two exchanged fierce glances. Falcon was the first to strike, smacking a quick Jab to his face. Jak retaliated with a roundhouse, levelling Falcon. The Captain fell to the canvas like a ton of bricks. Jak grinned at his achievement. He dragged Falcon to his feet and shoved him into the turnbuckle, trying to get underneath to lift him over and out. Falcon soon quickly came to his senses when he felt the elavation. Falcon elbowed Jak repeatedly, but the elf refused to stop trying to push the F-Zero Racer over. Thats when Marduk decided to exact his revenge on Jak. Marduk pulled Jak out from underneath and socked him in the jaw. He grabbed his hair and threw him over the top rope. Jak hing onto the top rope and quickly skinned the cat at a high speed, kicking the Powerhouse upside the face. Marduk staggered back, right into Falcon, who landed a nice Full nelson Suplex, or a Dragon Suplex. The counter soon started up as Falcon started on Jak again, pushing him to the ropes and knife edge chopping him, Jak retaliating with chops of his own. The buzzer sounded loudly.

Music: /watch?v=aerP6_ouRtg

#6 Espio

The Purple Chameleon was largely booed by the audience, mainly because of his involvement with Vector. Espio sighed and walked slowly to the ring, where Jak was once again trying to eliminate Falcon. Espio calmly climbed the steps, watching as Jak and Falcon were fighting each other. He slowly climbed into the ring, but was cut off by a sharp knee from a semi recovered Marduk. Marduk dragged Espio in the ring and battered on his upper back harshly. Bowser soon joined him with a boot to the shoulder. The two seemed to be teaming up against the Chameleon.

Espio quickly used his tactical thinking to roll under the bottom rope to reassess the situation. He looked into the ring holding his head, Marduk and Bowser snarling at him. Marduk suddenly attacked Bowser, trying to push him over the top rope. Bowser growled in rage and shoved back smashing as his skull, picking him up and slamming a hard spinebuster. Marduk writhed in pain as Bowser stomped away. Captain falcon suddenly lifted Jak up and over the top rope. Using his cat like agility, Jak landed on the apron and smashed and elbow into the F-Zero Driver. Falcon went for a punch, Jak ducked underneath and landed a hotshot, taking the time that Falcon was stunned to get back in. Espio saw it safe to get in the ring, immediately taking advantage of Falcons dazed state. He got him in a front headlock, kicked a leg out and drove a Sharp DDT onto the racer. Espio then started on Jak stomping his his knee and pushing him into a corner. Mean while with Marduk and Bowser, the King of Koopas had the Vale Tudo Fighter in a precarious position, hanging onto the rope. Bowser headbutted him, and Marduk got his feet on the arpon, trying to steady himself. Bowser took a few steps back, as the head butt hurt him a bit. He then darted at full speed at Marduk. Marduk suddenly punched him and got him in a powerslam lift, and dumped him to the outside!

BOWSER ELIMINATED (by Marduk)

Lucas: Bowser's out! Bowser had been thrown out!

Barry: And not with any dignity! He was just dumped from the ring by Craig Marduk!

Bowser looked back up at the ring with shock and fury in his eyes. Marduk laughed loudly as he got back in the ring with triumph fuelling the energy. The crowd was going wild, chanting to the Queen Song "Another One Bites the Dust", pointing jeeringly at Bowser. Bowser put his head in his hands out of frustration. Back in the ring Marduk targeted Falcon, stomping on his back, flattening him out on the ground. Bowser was beside himself with anger as he stormed backstage. Soon enough after Jak had Espio cornered in the turnbuckle, The coutdown started and the buzzer sounded.

Music:/watch?v=3C-Tw98bOKU

#7 Rock

Rock, from the Soul Calibur series, seems to be he powerhouse replacement for Bowser. Jak was still wailing into Espio, now trying to lift him over. Rock slid into the rign and landed a quickly double axe handle on Marduk. Rock grabbed his neck and tried throwing him over, but Marduk shoved him away quickly, making him rebound off the ropes. AS he came back, levelled him with a flying clothesline, where he literally jumped into the air and smacked him. It took a while for Rock to sit up and hold his chest in Pain. Marduk kicked his back. The noise echoed around the arena, which caused a "OOOOOHHHH!" from the crowd. Rock shouted out in pain, and sprang to his feet. Marduk landed an Overhand Punch to Rock's upper back. Bacxk with Jak and Espio, Falcon had come back to his feet to clothesline both of them with extreme force. Espio rolled to his feet quickly, being met with a dropkick from Falcon.

Barry: Looks like Captain Falcon's got a second wind!

Lucas: Maybe he should save it for the remaining 23 superstars still to come.

Jak rolled to his feet and exchanged some blows with the fired up Falcon. Falcon dazed him, and rebounded off the ropes. He went for a clothesline. Jak ducked quickly got a rear waist lock on. Captain ran to the ropes to try and get out, Jak clung on, and then pulled him into a wheelbarrow position, then lifted him back up and then down again to land a big time Belly to Back Wheelbarrow face Buster! Falcon's burst of energy had been halted by Jak, who had been very impressive in his appearance in the Royal Rumble. Jak laid on his back, exhausted. If he needs to win, he's gonna have to outlast the oncoming 23 superstars. Espio rolled out of the ring for a while, scanning the battlefield. The two powerhouses were still duking it out, Rock managing to get the upper hand and whipping Marduk across the ring, landing a big boot as he came back. Marduk spun 180 degrees and fell on his back, dazed. Rock landed a quick knee drop to Marduk's shoulder. Espio began climbing back in the ring, targeting Jak, landing shots to the skull, Jak tried to fight him ff, but he was winded for a while after an elbow drop to the stomach. Espio picked him up and threw him over the top. Once again, like he had been consistently doing, Jak hung onto the top rope for dear life. Espio kicked at his stomach, but Jak landed a kick of his own, and rolled over his back, and snapped a sharp roundhouse to the back of the neck. The Countdown had started and the next entrant is on his way.

Music:/watch?v=hf_gAevhNpk

#8 Heihachi Mishima

At 56 years of age, the Founder of the Iron Fist Tournemount is possibly the oldest competitor in the Rumble. But being old doesn't mean he won't be a threat. Heihachi took his time walking to the ring. Espio continued his assault on Jak, who valiantly fought back. Epio smashed a double axe handle onto his lower back, dropping Jak to his knees. Like he had done earlier in the night, Espio began to weaken Jak's shoulder, a valid technique as you can't do much lifting people with a hurt shoulder. Heihachi soon made his way onto the ring apron. He walked onto the apron and slowly got into the ring. Near the corner, Captain Falcon and Rock were attempting to rid of Marduk. Marduk landed a forearm to Falcon, who backed away. Heihachi grabbed him and landed a very hard "Stone Head" as he called it, a vicious head butt. Falcon was sent off his feet. Rock was dragged away and nailed with a Stone Head himself. Marduk recovered from getting almost thrown out of the ring, only to meet yet ANOTHER Stone Head from Heihachi. The Founder of the Iron Fist was on a Head butt Rampage! Everyone attempted to stop this flurry of hard headbutts, but each received a Stone Head. The crowd were alive, chanting "Knock Em Stone Dead! Knock Em Stone Dead! Knock Em Stone Dead!" in a very fast pattern, with a series of claps in the middle of each one.

Barry: Geezus!

Lucas: He may be old, but you tell him that, you're gonna get knocked out!

Heihachi soon calmed down after his spree. He pushed Espio into the corner and got under his legs and started lifting him over the turn buckle. Espio was very dazed, but hung onto the top rope for dear life. Heihachi started pushing with all his might, unable to move the Chamelion. Jak used the ropes to get to his feet and set his sights on. Espio soon dirtily raked Heihachi's eyes, causing him to pull away. With Heihachi's back to him, Jak charged and nailed him on the back of his head with a Tilt-A-Whirl Inverted DDT! Heihachi sprung up into a seating position holding the back of his head in pain. Espio took a big risk and used his position to get onto a standing position on the top rope, and then diving off the top with a perfect 450 Splash! The crowd cheered at Jak, yet booed for Espio! This was possibly because of Espio's affiliation with Team Chaotix. The coutdown timer soon began, as a recovering Falcon got to his feet, only to be clotheslined by Marduk, smashing him into the ground. The Vale Tudo Fighter got chopped block by Rock as the Coutdown timer rang out loudly.

Music: /watch?v=aerP6_ouRtg

#9 Vector

The Music produced loud boos as Vector came on to the stage, running down to the ring quickly, hopping up onto the apron and getting in. He clotheslined Rock before he was about to stomp Espio. It was obvious from the start that the members Team Chaotix were going to work together. Vector didn't know about the deal Espio had with Crash though...never the less, Espio got to his feet and the two start working together on Rock, smashing his upper back and stomping his stomach, driving him into the corner and punishing him. Jak was working on Heihachi, Irish whipping him across the ring, and ducking down for a back body drop. Heihachi stopped in his tracks and forcefully power stomped the back of Jak's head into canvas, off his feet. Jak was lifeless for a few seconds. Heihachi turned to falcon, who landed a stunning shot and backed him into the ropes. Falcon landed a sharp kick to his ribs, knocking the wind right out of him. Falcon dragged the Iron Fist Founder into the center of the ring and kicked him in the gut, stunning him. He then stood up straight with the classic "Show me yah Moves!" taunt, whipping the crowd up into a frenzy. Captain Falcon got ready and reared back with his fist cocked back, the crowd shouting "FALCON..." and Falcon springloaded with a punch right to Heihachi's jaw, the crowd gleefully yelling "PUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!"

Barry: PUUUUUUUUUNCH! C'MON!

Lucas: Huge Falcon Punch from Captain Falcon!

Heihachi was flattened by the World Wide Known move. The crowd chanted "FALCON PUNCH! FALCON PUNCH!" Over and over. Falcon was building on a lot of momentum. He picked Heichachi up and threw over the top, but Mishima gripped a hold of the top rope and landed on the apron. Falcon punched him in the jaw, the crowd shouting "PAWNCH!" as he did, and they did several times. Heihachi fired back with a punch of his own, a hard one round the face, causing the F-Zero Driver to stagger back, and stagger face first into a big boot from Vector, flooring him. Vector stomped on him as. Espio called Vector over to the corner, where he had Rock helpless. Vector moved over to join him, moving him to the middled of the ropes and hooking his arms round. In that Instance, Rock was sent over with a Big Boot-Dropkick combo,and Rock hit the ground hard.

ROCK ELIMINATED (by Team Chaotix.)

The Countdown clock soon started up to signal the last entry of this chapter. Heicachi got in the ring, but not before he was tag teamed by Falcon and Jak. Team Chaotix attacked Falcon and Jak. Espio landed a stiff DDT To Jak, almost knocking him out. Vector lifted Falcon and dropped him with a Samoan drop. They then both started on Heihachi, and that's when the buzzer sounded.

Music: /watch?v=s0M5xPlxhUE

#10 Tails

As the Music hit, the crowd cheered loudly in appreciation for the Twin Tailed Fox Tails. Tails walked onto the stage to a huge ovation. He smiled and put a hand to his eyes, as if blocking the light to see everyone, they way WWE Superstar Christian would do. In the ring, Team Chaotix stopped their assault on Heihachi and got ready for Tails' presence in the ring. Tails walked to the ring, giving high fives to the front row enthusiastically. He was a fan favourite to win the whole thing to say the least. As he walked to ringside, he locked eyes confidently with Vector and Espio. The crowd were chanting for Tails in support. Tails jumped up and down on the spot to warm up, before diving in the ring.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**If you would like to make a bet on the winner of the Royal Rumble, send me a PM and I shall give you the full list of entrants. Ebil's out. Merry Xmas**


	8. Return

Hey Guys!

Ebil Here!

Imma Be Continuing GWF :P

Please review this Chapter to let me know people still care about this fic ^^''


	9. Return of the Chapter Called Return

Quite a Frequent Question I've seen asked is why I was gone for so long.

T'was a few reasons

1) I simply ran out of Writing Flow

2) I recently Started my Last Year of my school, and that's where things have become really hectic

Thank You for Sticking with me. New Chapter Soonish :)


End file.
